Premier Amour, Dernier Amour
by Taylaaaa
Summary: Edward and Bella have always been best friends, but as they get older things start to change. Can your first love really be your only love? First Fanfic! BxE
1. Cookies

**PREMIER AMOUR, DERNIER AMOUR**

_**AN: **This is my first ever Fanfic … you wouldn't believe how nervous I am actually putting this up here :S! I'm scared no-one's going to read it or like it..._

_OKAY. Basically each chapter is going to show Bella and Edward's relationship from them being little children to teenagers – when things get A LOT more complicated.  
Please READ AND REVIEW. It would mean so much to me (:_

_Also, the title 'Premier amour, dernier amour' is French for 'First love, last love.' (I'm not French, but I am learning French (German too) at school for my GCSEs). I'm awful at naming stories and poems and stuff at school so I was like "YAY!" when I actually thought of that. I thought it fitted the story well... :) So hopefully you like it and don't think it's really weird lol._

_Anyway. Sorry about that stupidly long AN. Ridiculous, I know. I talk to much. I promise to stop talking – typing – now._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_**Chapter Playlist: **I Got You – Leona Lewis (This song has just come on TV as I am writing this author's note! I love it!)_

_Thank you. Happy reading..._

*** * * * ***

**BELLA'S POV**

Mummy dressed me in a small pink dungaree dress and a pale pink t-shirt, securing the matching sandals onto my tiny feet. She smiled up at me from where she crouched on the floor, tucking one of my brown curls behind my ear.

"There. You all ready, Bells?"

I bobbed my head, and Mummy kissed my forehead lightly.

She lead me outside, scooping me up in her arms and strapping me into my little booster seat in the car.

Mummy was taking me to Edward's house. He was my best friend in the whole wide world and I was always going to his house to play with him.

I live in a tiny little town called Forks. I like it – it's a nice place to live. Homely, and I guess your home should feel that way. Mummy or Daddy sometimes take me to the bigger towns, like Port Angeles. Those towns are amazing – all those long rows of shops and big crowds of people. Completely different to here. But I'd rather live in Forks – even if it does rain too much.

Mummy sang along to a CD she was playing, and I tried to sing a long too, though I don't really know the words that well. She played a different CD in the car every few days – sometimes it would be soft slow melodies. Other times it would be loud and very fast.

We had reached the familiar trail leading to Edward's house now. Mummy parked the car outside the huge beautiful white building, and we both climbed out.

Before Mummy and I had knocked on the large front door, it swung open.

"Ren_é_e! Bella!" Esme, Edward's mummy, almost sang. Her voice was just liked the people in the Mummy's CDs – like music.

"Hi, Esme," Mummy replied cheerfully.

"Hello," I said in my big-girls voice – loud and clear.

Esme smiled fondly at me, patting my head lightly. "Where's he taking you then? This date of yours." She was speaking to Mummy now, grinning at her.

I looked up at Mummy, confused. What were they talking about?

Mummy's eyes lit up, a huge smile appearing on her pretty face. "That new restaurant in Port Angeles – you know the one. It looks so _expensive! _I did protest, but Phil says I deserve the best. Gosh, Esme, he's so _sweet. _I know it's only a lunch date, but I'm a little nervous -"

Esme reached out to place a caring hand on Mummy's shoulder. "You'll be fine. Don't worry."

"And he's so much younger than me... almost your and Carlisle's age..."

Esme raised a finger to her lips, indicating that Mummy should be quiet. "Nonsense. Age is just a number, darling. Now, off you go before you're late."

Mummy shot Esme a smile, her expression somewhere between excitement and nervousness. She bent down to kiss me on my nose.

"Bye, Bella. Daddy will come and collect you later, okay?"

I nodded.

"Have a good time sweetheart." She wrapped me into her arms for a quick hug.

"Bye-bye, Mummy," I said quietly.

"Thanks again, Esme," Mummy said before climbing back into her car.

Esme held me in front of her by my shoulders. "Bye! Have a nice time!" We both waved as Mummy drove away.

I turned around and looked up at Esme.

"Esme," I began, then hesitated.

"Yes, dear?" She replied softly, her pretty caramel curls the perfect frame for her heart-shaped face.

"What's a _date?" _

Esme paused, her eyebrows raising slightly, her lips pursing into a small 'o' shape.

Her brow furrowed. Surely Esme knew what Mummy had been talking about. She and Carlisle, Edward's daddy, were obviously very young. But they were still grown-ups.

"Well, Bella... Your Mummy's going out to meet a friend."

That makes sense - that's what she had told me yesterday.

"Is that a date, then? Going to see a friend?"

Esme paused for a moment, then nodded.

"So are Edward and I going on a date _now?"_ I questioned.

Her lips twitched at the corners into a smile. "I suppose you could say that, Bella."

I smiled.

"Bella!"

I could always recognize Edward's voice; it was the lovliest voice I'd ever heard. I know that sounds strange, but I truly _is. _He always sounds so happy...

Edward ran over to us, then wrapped his arms around my waist and I hugged him back.

"Hi Edward!" I exclaimed as well walked into his living room and sat down on the little bean bags.

Edward ran a hand through his bronze hair. His hair always looked like he'd just woken up and hadn't even brushed it yet, but it looked cool; like it was supposed to be that way. It suited him.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice, Edward's sister, called. She was very small - even smaller than me and _much _smaller than Edward – and had short black spikey hair. She reminded me of one of the pixies in my storybooks.

"Hi, Alice," I grinned at her. Alice was my best friend too. Edward was my _best best _friend, because we did everything together - but Alice was like my girl best friend. Edward didn't like playing dollies, so I sometimes played baby dolls with Alice instead. I liked to look after the little dollies – pretend to feed them and play with them and put them to bed. Alice liked to do their hair and dress them up in a million different flowery dresses – but then she always wanted to do _my _hair, and dress me up in her little clumpy dress-up heels and over-the-top dresses. I tended to call for Edward and ask if he wanted to play hide-and-seek at that point.

We spent the morning playing with Alice and Edward's toys. Emmett played a game of football with us too, and Alice insisted that he played on her team to make it fair because he's so big and she's so tiny. Emmett _is _big, (for a second grader, anyway) with short black hair and a constant smile on his face.

Esme fixed us some sandwiches for lunch, and baked some cookies for after. While Alice tried to convince Emmett to let her do his hair, Edward and I sat on the grass in the Cullen's back garden, munching on cookies.

"Mummy's gone on a date today," I stated after finishing off my cookie.

"Has she?"

"Yes. Do you know what a date is?" I answered my own question without waiting for his answer. "You see, it's where you-"

"I know what a date is," Edward said casually.

I pouted. Of course Edward knew – Edward knew everything.

"Your mummy said that me and you are having a date too," I told him.

Edward looked surprised. "Really? I thought the only people who go on dates and boyfriends and girlfriends..."

I frowned. "But Mummy doesn't have a boyfriend."

That was true. Mummy and Daddy weren't married anymore, not since I was a baby. They both lived in Forks though, so I got to see them both each week. Neither Mummy or Daddy had had a boyfriend or girlfriend since, though...

Edward frowned too, obviously confused.

"Do you think Mummy's got a new boyfriend, Edward?" I asked, my voice no more than a whisper. "She hasn't told me-"

"Don't cry, Bella," Edward said softly, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm not crying!" I protested as Edward wiped a stray tear away from cheek.

"If your mummy _does _have a boyfriend, then she'll tell you later. You shouldn't worry about it."

"But what if he doesn't like me?" I sobbed.

"Who?"

"Mummy's boyfriend."

Edward sighed, hugging me closer. "Silly Bella. Everyone likes _you! _Why wouldn't they?"

I rolled my eyes at Edward, but lent in closer to his body, needing his comfort.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" 

"When we're older, will you be my boyfriend and go on dates with me?"

Edward laughed happily before leaning his head towards mine. "Okay. But only if you marry me when we're grown-ups."

I giggled. Being a grown-up seemed like such a long way away!

"Okay, Edward. I'll marry you when we're grown-ups!" I tapped his nose once, still giggling.

Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile, and took my hand before the two of us ran off to get some more cookies.

*** * * * ***

_**AN: **EEK! So that's the first chapter..._

_Thank you so much for reading! Now please review so I can here what you thought of it. Good? Bad? Really bad? Be truthful, but please be nice :)!_

_So thanks again. If someone actually reads this then I will update!_

_I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_Love Tayla :) x _


	2. My Best Friend

**PREMIER AMOUR, DERNIER AMOUR**

_**AN: **Chapter two... this chapter takes place about a year after the last chapter._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_**Chapter Playlist: **Hollywood – Marina and the Diamonds (very good song...)_

_  
Thank you. Happy Reading..._

* * * * *

**EDWARD'S POV**

School.

I wasn't sure whether I _liked _school or not. I guess it's okay. I mean, I like learning new things – it's interesting. It can get a little tedious sometimes, of course; second grade maths was far too easy for me.

One of the best things about school is playtime- we had a big game of football and I scored _three _goals. Emmett had grinned at me proudly from across the playground.

We were walking back into our classroom now, but as I went to take my seat next to Bella, I noticed something was … different.

Bella was sat in her usual chair, with Alice at the other side of her and a large group of girls surrounding them. Alice was very popular in our class – all the little girls were jealous of her brightly coloured dresses, (I'd seen her wardrobe – endless rows of clothes) but they liked Alice too. Alice was really very sweet when she decided _not _to be annoying.

It was the norm for little girls to be surrounding Alice's desk, but today, they were mostly gathered around Bella. This was odd. Bella was quiet in class, and didn't usually get much attention. I always thought she liked it that way.

"Hey." I gently pushed my way through the group of giggling girls to get to Bella's desk.

"Hi, Edward," she replied. Her cheeks weren't nearly as red as I had expected them to be, what with all the attention. She looked comfortable with it.

"_Edward!" _Alice said suddenly, jumping up out of her little chair excitedly and coming to stand next to me. "You'll never guess what?"

"What?" 

"Bella's mummy's getting _married!" _Alice chirped happily.

I wasn't expecting that. "To who?" I asked dumbly.

Alice sighed drastically, as if I had just asked what colour the sky was. "Phil, silly. Who do you think?"

I looked at Bella anxiously, wondering what she would think of this. I wasn't sure how she'd feel about this. I liked Phil, he was funny and played baseball with me when I went to Bella's mummy's house. I knew Bella liked him too – but would she want her mum to marry him?

Bella was smiling still; that was enough conformation for me.

"That's great!" I said. I didn't know very much about weddings, expect that people were generally happy after hearing someone getting married. So it must be a good thing.

Bella nodded and her brown curls bobbed up and down too. "I know. Mummy said I can be a bridesmaid, too."

All the girls who still surrounded us murmured in approvement . Obviously being bridesmaid was considered to be a good thing.

"Has your mummy got a wedding planner yet, Bella?" Alice asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

"I'm not sure... Phil only proposed to her yesterday..."

"I could plan her wedding! Do you think she'd let me? I know all about weddings. You wear a beautiful white dress and have lots of flowers, and then you have to say these things called 'vows', and then the vicar says "You may now kiss the bride," and -"

"Alice! _You _can't plan the wedding," I chuckled.

Alice pouted. "Why not?"

I put an arm around her shoulder. "I think only grown-ups can plan weddings. But maybe Bella's mum would let you help -"

"I could pick out the dress!" she breathed, her eyes shining. "She could have a _Prada _one..."

Bella wrinkled her nose. "What's a _Prada_?"

Alice paused thoughtfully. "I'm not sure... But the ladies on the TV are always talking about it, so it must be good. It's very _fashionable_." She pronounced the last word as if it were holy.

"Alright, class, settle down." I turned to see our teacher, Miss Parkes, enter the room, ushering us all to our seats. I liked Miss Parkes; she was kind and friendly, and taught us funny songs to help us remember our ABCs.

Once we were all back in our seats, Miss Parkes wrote on the chalkboard in her neat, curly handwriting.

_MY BEST FRIEND_

"Okay. Today, I want you each to write about your best friend. You can put anything you like – your favourite things about then, what you do together... Whatever!" She gave us a warm smile. "Everyone understand?"

"Yes, Miss Parkes," we chorused politely.

She nodded. "Good. I'll come and read them in a few minutes."

"I'm going to write about Rosalie!" Alice said immediately. Rosalie Hale was in Emmett's class, a year older than us. She was blonde and very pretty, according to Alice. Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper, was Emmett's best friend and came around to our house a lot. Rosalie sometimes came too, and played dress up with Alice. They had become very close.

"I'm writing about Angela. Are you going to write about me, Ange?" Jessica Stanley chipped in. She gave poor Angela Weber a look that wasn't far off a glare.

"Sure," Angela replied warily. She bit her lip thoughtfully before diving into her book and scribbling down a sentence. I turned to see that Bella was doing the same thing, writing in her large, careful print.

I nudged her lightly. "Who are you writing about?"

She half-smiled. "Silly. Who do you think?"

I smiled crookedly in reply.

"I'm writing about you, too," I told her. "Will you show me when you've finished?"

Bella paused, musing over the idea. "I'll let you read my work if you let me read yours."

I grinned. "Deal."

I started to write, trying hard to work quickly but still keep it neat.

_My Best Friend by Edward Cullen_

_My best friend is Bella Swan. She has been my best friend sinse we met when we where babies. She is very friendly and helpful. She is really fun to play with and makes me laf. The reson why she is my best friend is because she is different to everybody else witch makes her speshal. She is always there for me when I need her and is the best friend in the hole wide world. Bella is going to be my best friend forever and ever and ever._

I grinned at the paper, satisfied with my piece of writing.

"That's very nice, Edward. Well done." Miss Parkes had been reading my work from over my shoulder. She passed me a sticker that read 'excellent' and I stuck it on my jumper.

She went over to read Bella's next.

"Lovely, Bella. And you've spelled 'because' correctly – well done! Did you use that little tip I taught you? 'Big elephants can always understand small elephants'?"

Bella smiled sheepishly. "I used to think it was 'Big elephants can always understand _little _elephants, so I always got is wrong. Edward used to have to remind me all the time."

Miss Parkes smiled at me, then back down at Bella. "You both did very well." She gave Bella a sticker reading 'super!' and went over to read Alice's work.

"Swap?" I asked Bella, and she nodded. We exchanged papers and I started to read.

_My Best Friend by Bella Swan_

_My best friend is called Edward Cullen. He is my best friend because he is the nisest and kindest person I no. He has always been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We do everything together. He always plays with me even when lots of other peepel want to play with him too. He is very funny and has the best ideeas and makes up the best pretend games. Edward is the bestest friend ever and is going to be my best friend forever and ever and ever._

I smiled as I read the last line – the same way as I had finished off my piece of writing.

I looked up to see Bella smiling too. "Thanks, Edward," she said quietly. "It was really good. And … sweet." 

"So was yours. Thank you." I smiled at her.

"...But most of all because Rose is very fashionable and a good friend which is why Rosalie is my best ever friend." Alice's dramatic ending couldn't _not _be heard by the class – she had obviously chosen to read it out to Miss Parkes.

Our teacher smiled fondly. "That was good, Alice." She gave Alice a sticker and Alice stuck it onto her dress, showing her little white teeth as she smiled proudly.

The bell suddenly rang loudly in my ears, signaling lunch.

"Okay, class. Leave your paper on your desks; I'll come and collect it in a minute. Enjoy your lunch!" Miss Parkes said as we climbed out of our seats.

I took Bella's hand as we left the classroom and headed for the cafeteria. Bella had written that _I _was the best friend ever? How wrong she was. Bella was the best best friend anybody could ever have and she was _my _best friend – and she always would be.

* * * * *

_**AN: **I wasn't sure about this chapter, because nothing much really happens – although, I think you learn a lot about Bella and Edward's relationship :) But in Chapter 3, they'll be a little older so things are going to change a bit..._

_HUUUUUUUGE thank you again to mouse555 for giving me my first ever review :)! And to everyone else that enjoyed it – at least I'm hoping you enjoyed it lol!_

_Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think!_

_Love Tayla :) x _


	3. Always

**PREMIER AMOUR, DERNIER AMOUR**

_**AN: ** This is a few years after the last chapter, so they're about eight now..._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_**Chapter Playlist: **This Ain't A Love Song – Scouting For Girls_

_Thank you. Happy Reading..._

* * * * *

**BELLA'S POV**

I was at Dad's this week. I loved staying at my dad's house. Mum and Phil's house was beautiful; each room painted sunny yellow or ocean blue or luscious green – bright, like Mum's personality. Everything had it's place, too – something Phil had added to our home when he had moved in. Organization was something Mum had seriously lacked.

Nothing matched in Dad's house – the kitchen cabinets were yellow; the walls light green; the couch a faded blue. But everything about Dad's house screamed home – Mum had lived in three houses since I was born, whereas Dad still lived in the house where I spent those first few days of my life. It was the family home, even if Dad was the only one who lived there full-time now. It would always be home to me.

I was sat curled up on the sofa next to Dad – him watching a baseball game, me reading – when the phone rang. I jumped up and raced to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella," Edward replied.

"Hi, Edward. How are you?

"Fine, thanks. What about you? Does your leg still hurt?" His tone turned mocking on the last question. I grimaced, remembering my particularly bad fall down the stairs at the Cullen's house yesterday. Dad had dragged me to the hospital, and we had waited a full _forty minutes_ (a long time when you live in sleepy Forks – you hardly ever have to que) just to be told that I was fine. Sometimes being a klutz could be so time consuming.

"It's fine," I muttered, though it still throbbed a little.

"Good. Because I was wondering if you wanted to come to the park with me?"

I perked up right away. "The park? Sure. When are we going?"

"Carlisle's going to drop me off in about ten minutes. Can I meet you at two thirty?"

"Okay. See you in a bit."

"Bye."

I skipped back into the living room. Dad looked up from the TV, reluctantly.

"I'm going to the park with Edward," I told him.

"Okay. You be safe, Bells. Remember the rules – stay at the park, no wondering around town; _no _talking to strangers -"

"_Daddy," _I whined impatiently. He and Mum had only agreed to letting me walk around Forks by myself a few months ago, and he still repeated his 'rules' each time I left the house on my own. I mean, come on – what strangers am I going to meet in Forks, seriously?

"It's a father's duty to keep his daughter safe, Bell," he said sincerely. "You promise to keep yourself safe?"

"Yes, Daddy."

He grinned at me. "Good girl." I raced upstairs to get ready; trying to escape anymore confrontation.

I was wearing a pair of sweats and an comfy blue t-shirt – the kind of outfit Alice scolded me for wearing. I changed into a pair of jeans and a little purple t-shirt with a butterfly motif on, something I think Alice would approve of more.

I pulled on my trainers, called one last goodbye to Dad and set off down the road to the park.

It was a short but pleasant walk, along a row of houses. I reached my destination at two thirty exactly.

I searched for Edward, but couldn't find his signature bronze hair and golden eyes. It wasn't like Edward – or Carlisle – to be late.

I strolled along the path, deciding to find a spare bench and wait for him. I noticed a group of girls from my class crowded around once bench – Lauren Mallory, and her best friends Una, Hayley, Rachel and Keely.

Hayley span around to glance at me as I passed, and I smiled politely. "Hi."

"Oh, hi Bella," she replied, looking almost surprised to see me. "Edward, Bella's here now - "

Edward?

I saw him then. The other girls had been crowded around him too much before for me to see him sat on the bench.

"Bella," he grinned, standing up.

"Hi," I said cautiously. Why had they all been surrounding him? I didn't understand...

"Are you going now, Ed?" Keely giggled. Why was she giggling? Did I miss the joke?

"Edward," was his gruff reply; he hated it when people shortened his name.

Keely ignored his response. "Why don't you stay with us? We were going have a game of hide and seek -"

"Actually, Bella and I were going to do something together. Thanks anyway." He shot Keely a polite smile – Edward was alwayspolite.

"But you're _always _with Bella," Lauren said in her nasally voice, as if weren't even there. Lauren did that a lot.

Edward shrugged, glancing at me warily to see if Lauren had upset me. My face was a blank canvas, no expression painted on. "She's my best friend."

Lauren half-rolled her eyes before smoothing out her expression to her usual semi-smile. "Well, we'll see you later then." She blushed a deep red as she leaned into Edward. "Bye, Eddie."

"Edward." His voice was a low grunt as he leaned away from Lauren's body. I'd never seen Edward look like that before – uncomfortable... unsure. It always seemed like Edward knew everything – now it almost looked like he was out of his depth.

"Bye," the other four girls giggled in synchronization, looking only at Edward. They looked nervous and excited at the same time - I couldn't understand why.

"Goodbye." Edward's voice had no expression – it was just a monotone. He was looking at the floor.

Lauren turned away the other four girls followed_ – followers, _that's how I'm going to refer to them from now on. Lauren glanced back over her shoulder, almost as an afterthought.

"Oh, bye Bella..." She pursed her lips into a smirk. Her followers glanced from me, to Lauren, and back to me, before the five of them stalked out of the park.

I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't find any words. I didn't know _what _to say.

Edward lifted his face. "I was sat on the bench - waiting for you – and they came over and started talking and stuff. Lauren said I could come back to her house for dinner." Edward pulled a face. "I didn't _want _to go, of course - Lauren's so mean to you – so I just said I was waiting for you but they stayed here..."

"Oh," was my reply. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but _something _about the way Lauren and her followers had just acted around Edward seemed very … grown-up? I didn't know if that was the right word; I only knew that it was alien to me.

Edward rearranged his features into a smile, though it didn't touch his eyes. He nodded towards the little cafe-shop at the edge of the park. "Ice cream?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Yes, please."

He took my hand and we walked over to the kiosk. We were halfway across the park when I realized that I'd forgotten to bring any money.

"That's fine. I'll pay for you," Edward said without batting an eyelid.

I shook my head stubbornly. "No. Why should you have to pay for me?" I knew Edward's family were _super_ rich – like millionaires or something (well... maybe) but that doesn't mean that I can let him pay for me.

"Bella. It's just an ice-cream."

I had complained all the way up until Edward got served. "Two cookie dough ice cream cones with _extra_ chocolate chips, please." He ordered, ignoring my acidic glare.

Cookie dough ice cream with _extra _chocolate chips. It was our favorite flavor. We'd

always loved Esme's home made cookies and cookie flavored _ice cream _was even better.

I shot Edward another disapproving look as he handed me my ice cream come, warning him that this would be the last time he'd ever buy me anything. Edward's only reply was in the form of a smirk.

We sat talking, imagining. I smudged a bit of ice cream onto my nose by accident and Edward stuck of dollop on his nose too, laughing. We were having such a good time I didn't notice the grey clouds darkening.

Suddenly, a crash of thunder and lighting lit up the sky and I immediately grabbed Edward's arm.

"Edward," I squealed softly. I _hated _thunder storms.

"Don't worry, Bella," he wrapped an arm around me. "We'll go back to your house; it's the closest. I'm sure your dad won't mind." 

I nodded. Edward took my hand again and we lightly sprinted through the rain and back to my house.

Dad had the door open as soon we were outside the house. His arms were spread open wide, too, inviting me in for a hug.

"Daddy," I said softly into his chest and he cuddled me. I let a single tear fall down my face. Why did storms scare me so much? I really should get over this fear – it wasn't like they weren't rare in Forks.

"There, there, Bells," he said, patting my back in a fatherly way. He really was a very good daddy.

I pulled out of the embrace, rubbing my eyes. The rain was still crashing down outside; the lighting bright and the thunder loud.

"Thanks for getting this one home, Edward," Dad chuckled, patting my head. "I feel like the two of you have just been out on a date and I'm thanking you for looking after her."

Edward only smiled in reply.

Dad called Carlisle and Esme, letting them know where Edward was, and they agreed that Edward could stay here until the storm was properly over.

Edward and I laid on the sofa. The TV was on but we weren't watching it – it was more like background music.

"Thanks for today, Edward. It was fun," I smiled as I lent my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. It was." I could hear the matching smile in his voice.

"And … thanks for looking after me during the whole storm-stuff," I added, trying to be casual about it. He really hadn't done _much –_ got me home safely, held my hand as we ran through the rain – but it was more than enough, and it was more than what some people might do.

Edward laughed softly. "I'll always look after you Bella." He nudged my hair with his nose. "Besides, you need looking after. Walking along a flat surface is a challenge for you -"

I hit him gently, though it was true. Edward laughed again in reply. I reached for my pillow and chucked it at him, and Edward threw one back at me.

I giggled as we threw pillows and cushions to each other, back and forth.

"Hey!" Dad's voice made the both of us stop and look up, both our faces like naughty school children caught doing something wrong.

But Daddy just laughed, reaching for a spare cushion. "Why didn't you tell me you were having a pillow fight? I want to join in too!"

We spent the rest of the afternoon throwing pillows at each other, laughing simultaneously. I was simply having fun with my two favorite boys in the word – my daddy and my best friend: two men who I knew I could trust to _always _look after me.

* * * * *

_**AN: **I was just thinking, "I haven't updated in a while..." and that's because I HAVEN'T. So sorry about that, but I wanted make this chapter REALLY good, because I like it :) so I hope you like it too :D!_

_Cyber hugs to my readers and reviewers! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter too._

_And if you've got any ideas for the next few chapters that you think might work well in this story, feel free to let me know. I'd love to hear any suggestions! :)_

_So that's about it. I hope you feel that the story is moving on a bit now... things are going to change even more in the next chapter because they're getting that little bit older. But it will be a Bella and Edward story – how could I write anything else? :D_

_Thanks again._

_Love Tayla :) x _


	4. Wish

**PREMIER AMOUR, DENIER AMOUR**

_**AN: **Bella and Edward are around ten years old now... gosh, they grow up so fast! :')_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_**Chapter Playlist: **Parachute – Cheryl Cole._

_Thank you. Happy reading..._

* * * * *

**EDWARD'S POV**

June 20th. The whole of Forks – possibly the whole of Washington – knows exactly what _that _means. Alice likes to let everyone know these things.

And when it's Alice's birthday, it's inevitably mine too. It kind of goes with the whole twin-thing.

Alice likes to throw a big party ever year. She decided at a young age that seeing as there's two of us, we could have a party twice as big as a regular one.

Dad, Emmett and I had spent all morning blowing up balloons and helping Mum makes little pizzas and snacks, while Alice patrolled the house clutching a small pink clipboard to her chest. She ticked off a task once it had been completed, and urged Emmett and I along impatiently.

"Come _on, _Em!" She sighed, shaking her head. "How long does it take to blow up one teeny tiny little balloon?"

Emmett growled under his breath while I muffled a laugh. "This must be the billionth balloon, Alice!" He exclaimed, exasperated. Emmett could blow up a balloon quickly – probably because his lungs must be so _big –_ but we had been doing this for hours.

Alice dismissed the idea with a wave of her hand. "Nonsense, Emmett. I would count them myself, but there's simply no _time!"_

Emmett and I laughed, and Alice frowned. "What are you actually doing, Alice?" I questioned as I ruffled her short spiky hair. "I mean, we could get these balloons blown up a lot faster if -" 

"Edward! _Somebody _needs to plan everything and make sure today runs smoothly. And I can't trust you two to do that, can I?"

Dad entered the room, smiling and shaking his head at the same time. "Alice, we all know your the best at planning things. Every thing's ready. Now, off you go and get ready. Emmett, Edward, you should probably go upstairs too. I'll finish off with the balloons."

Mum and Alice had chosen our outfits. Personally, I couldn't see why I couldn't just where my normal jeans-and-t-shirt combination, but Alice insisted that I wore a blue v-neck jumper and _charcoal_ colored jeans.  
"Designer," Alice had noted as she nodded her heads towards the label, back in the changing room when I tried them on last week. Alice likes that word a lot.

"Edward? Are you ready?" She chortled now, after knocking on my door once.

"Yes. Come in, Alice."

She skipped through the door, wearing the baby pink dress and tiny clumpy heels she had begged Mum for when we'd gone shopping. Her jet black hair was it's usual spiky-self – the perfect contrast.

"The guests will be arriving soon," she said. "Come downstairs, so we can greet them together."

I nodded, and followed her downstairs. We'd just reached the hallway when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Alice called happily, as she grabbed my hand pulled me towards the door. She pulled it open to reveal Bella and Charlie stood on our doorstep.

"Hi, Bella! Hi, Charlie!" Alice was extremely excited; she really did love parties.

Bella's face didn't mirror my sisters. Her eyebrows were pulled together - most likely because of the glittery blue party dress she had been forced into – and she was biting her lip like she does when she's worrying about something. But she tried for a smile, probably for Alice's sake.

"Hey, Alice. Hi, Edward." She presented us each with a large gift, wrapped in shiny paper. We both thanked her.

Mum rounded the corner and spoke to Charlie briefly before he planted a kiss on the top of Bella's head.

"You two have a Happy Birthday. Okay, kids?" He grinned at Alice and I. We assured him we would; Alice's party planning skills would make sure of that.

More people started to arrive. The pile of presents in the corner grew slowly – well, two piles. One mostly blue, the other almost completely pink.

It was evening now, and almost dark outside. The only light in the living room were the bright disco lights that shone in different directions around the room.

Music was playing loudly – a collection of cheesy pop songs that everyone knew the dances too. Well, everyone except _Bella._

"Dance, Bella," Alice commanded lightly as she sprung around the room gracefully.

Bella shook her head slowly and she apologized again. One reason why Bella hated parties? Most involved dancing. Bella and dancing really didn't mix – or so she said.

I was sat with her on the sofa at the edge of the room, watching the rest of our guests. I didn't want to leave Bella on her own.

"Edward!" Several voices all giggled my name at once. I turned around to see Lauren, Rachel, Una, Hayley and Keely – Lauren and her followers, as Bella called them.

"Hi," I said politely, trying for a smile. They never seemed to be able to just _say _my name anymore – they just giggled it as they blushed. They didn't blush the same way as Bella did; it was different. I know that sounds stupid – a blush is just a blush, right? Girls blush all the time. When they're laughing; when they get embarassed... But I never knew why these girls turned red as cherries every time they were around me.

"Would you like to dance?" Una grinned, as she twisted her wavy hairs in her fingers.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella flinch.

"Er... maybe later, Una," I said absentmindedly, as I looked at Bella questioningly. Her wide eyes were innocent – no expression showing.

I took Bella's hand and dragged her to the kitchen, eager to avoid Lauren and the others. They were always so unnecessarily rude towards Bella, and though I was still polite, that didn't mean that I had to spend time with them.

"Edward!"

I turned to see Alice behind us. She was laughing histerically, clutching her stomach. Jasper was stood next to her, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"What?" I smirked at Alice.

"Lauren – Una, Keely -" she rushed out between laughs, "Hayley – and Rachel – they.... have a _crush – _on _you_!"

As Alice and Jasper erupted in laughter, I froze, as did Bella beside me.

"_What?" _

Alice wiped an imaginary tear away from her eye, pretending to cry with laughter. "It's so obvious, Edward!" She giggled. "I've thought it for ages and ages... but just a minute ago! They were all over you and -" 

I shook my head adamantly. "Don't be silly, Alice."

Alice shook her head too. "I'm not. Jasper saw too, didn't you Jazz?" She looked at Jasper, her eyes wide, pleading to get him on _her _side.

Jasper smirked at me. "Sorry, Edward. It was really obvious though."

My lips were still set in harsh line. I stole a glance at Bella. She was stood very still, looking down at the floor. I couldn't see her face that well, though I could see that she was frowning.

"They don't have a crush on me. And it doesn't matter anyway." My voice was colored with more venom than I had intended it to have, surprising even _me._

"Jeez, Edward," Alice pouted. "I was just kidding. And it's just a crush, right? I only found it funny because it was so -"

"Obvious," I finished off her sentence. "Yeah, you said."

Alice shifted her weight onto her right leg as an awkward silence filled the room.

"Kids? Alice? Edward? Where are you?" Dad's voice echoed through to the kitchen. He entered, followed by Emmett.

"Come on guys," Emmett said, somehow managing to throw his long arms around mine and Alice's shoulders at once. "What are you all doing out here? It's time to cut the cake."

Emmett pulled Alice and I out of the kitchen, back towards the living room. I could hear Bella and Jasper following behind and I looked over my shoulder at her.

Her eyes were still glued to the floor, but she looked up when she could feel my eyes on her.

I smiled at her reassuringly. She'd acted so odd just now... I wondered if she thought I liked Lauren or the others too? I didn't really _like _girls like that. I wasn't even really close to any girls, apart from Alice, obviously, and Bella.

Alice had caught me off guard – it wasn't what I was expecting her to say. I hoped Bella wasn't upset...

Bella's reply was a weak smile that didn't touch her eyes, though I could see she was trying not to act that way on my birthday.

Part of me thought I was totally overreacting. Bella was probably just acting this way because she didn't like parties... I was just imagining things. And a stupid crush doesn't mean anything, right?

But the other, more cautious side of me was analyzing the situation carefully. It was like a sign – a sign of growing up. But I was only ten. Ten years and ten hours old.

I shook off the thoughts, determined to enjoy the rest of the party.

Mum was stood by the large table with two huge chocolate cakes on it. All the other children were gathered around it.

Dad ushered Alice and I so that we were stood at the head of the table. Bella and Jasper stood either side of us.

I stood awkwardly as every sang Happy Birthdayto us. Alice grinned from ear-to-ear, and laughed when half of the group sang "Edward and Alice" and the rest "Alice and Edward."

"Make a wish!" They chanted as we each blew out our ten candles.

_I wish... I wish..._

What am I supposed to wish for?

_I wish..._

_I wish for … guitar lessons._

Well, that was a waste of a wish. Guitar lessons? Come on, Eward. Mum and Dad would happily pay for guitar lessons. I've basically been playing the piano since I could walk.

Maybe I'm too old for birthday wishes, anyway. It's just a birthday party cliché.

Another song started to play, and all our guests ran off to dance again.

"Happy Birthday," Bella said to Alice and I.

"Thank you, Bella," Alice nodded sincerely. "Now, seeing as it _is _mine and Edward's birthday, do you think you could possibly forget your silly fears for just _one song_ and come and dance with us?"

Her mouth fell open into an worried 'o' shape. I took her hand and held it tight.

"Don't worry, Bella. We won't let you fall," I told her. She nodded slowly.

"I can't believe you're talking me into this," she said, changing to shake her head.

I grinned at her, and Alice took her other hand. We pulled her onto the makeshift dance floor, and joined hands to make a circle with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

Holding hands, we all swayed and jumped around to the music. Eventually, Bella forget about her qualms and began to dance properly... for a whole _six _songs. That's huge for Bella, even if she didn't let go of my hand throughout.

I couldn't help but smile as the the last song of the night began. The six of us were jumping around in a circle in time to the music.

It had easily been the best party ever – Alice was without a doubt the best party planner Forks would ever see... even if she was only ten.

And as for my wasted birthday wish? Well, who needs wishes when they already have everything they could ever want? I have the best Mum, Dad, brother, sister, friends and _best friend _in the world. I don't have anything else to wish for.

* * * * *

_**AN: **Well... ta da! Chapter Four of PADA! Sorry it's taken me so long to update AGAIN._

_Okay, so it's my birthday on Saturday (YAAAY!) (kind of ironic, what with it being Edward and Alice's in this chapter lol!) And you know what would be the best present from my lovely fanfiction friends? REVIEWS. Please review this chapter and let me know if you liked it, okay?_

_Oh! And also, guess what? I'm having a different dentist from my usual one next week and he's called... drum roll please... DR CULLEN. I know he's a dentist not a doctor but I actually have to ask what his first name is. "Is your name Carlisle? You don't happen to have a son called Edward, do you?" Lol, I think I'll be booking my dental appoinments with him in future!_

_Also, New Moon came out on DVD in the UK on Monday. I sent my Dad to the supermarket to buy it for me, bless him! I've got the 2 disc one, and I love the special features :)_

_Anyway, I'll stop talking randomness now. Thanks for reading everyone!_

_Love Tayla :) x _


	5. Truth or Dare

**PREMIER AMOUR, DENIER AMOUR**

_**AN: **I really hope I got the American school system at least **partially **correct in this chapter. Everything I know is from American TV shows, other fanfictions and the Internet. So, yeah, sorry if it's totally untrue and let me know if I should change everything please for future chapters :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_**Chapter Playlist: **Thinking Of You – Katy Perry. (one of my favorite songs, by the way... :L )_

_Thank you. Happy reading..._

_* * * * *_

**BELLA'S POV**

Forks Middle School really isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Sure, on that first day everything seemed pretty big and scary (kind of ridiculous, because it's actually a tiny school compared to most across the country). But Edward had been there holding my hand whenever he spotted my lip starting to tremble a little. Which wasn't too often – honestly...

We've been back at school for almost a month now, and I'm starting to settle in properly. I can find my classes without having to reach for the maps that Esme thoughtfully produced for Edward, Alice and I. I have since had to pass it on to Mike Newton, who is still having trouble with locating the cafeteria. He ended up in a Biology lab yesterday lunchtime, and I think it was the Janitor's room the week before.

I was sat in the cafeteria now, happily munching on an exotic looking pasta salad (something Dad wouldn't even imagine attempting – whereas Mum would have to add another few eccentric flavors before serving it). Alice and Edward sat either side of me, and we were surrounded by our friends from Elementary school – Angela, Jessica, Ben, Eric and for once, Mike. I guess the map was working.

Spotting Emmett from across the room, I waved at him. He threw me his usual large grin as he crossed the room in a few long strides to reach us.

"Hey, Bella," he said. "Hey, little squirt." Emmett patted Alice's head mockingly, and she pouted.

He beamed at Edward before nodding over to his regular table with Jasper and Rosalie. "Come over to my table for a bit, Edward. I need to talk to you."

"Why?" Edward questioned.

"It's nothing, kiddo. Just some... brotherly advice? Now you're in seventh grade."

A confused frown appeared on Edward's face. "Oh... 'Kay." He stood up, abandoning the tray of food in front of him, and followed Emmett.

"Wait for me, guys!" Alice jumped up and sprang towards the table in several graceful leaps. Since September, Alice had taken to following Jasper's every move even more than before, and now hung onto his every word like he's the best thing since sliced bread. Maybe, to Alice, he is.

I glanced over at the table occupied only by the Cullens and the Hales. Alice had positioned herself directly between Jasper and Rosalie. I could see her lips moving fast; shaping words and letting out a little giggle now and then. Edward and Emmett were opposite them. Emmett was talking to Edward almost intensely, a playful grin forming on his lips. Edward wasn't facing me, so I couldn't see his reaction to whatever his brother was saying but I desperately wanted to.

"So, Bella." It was a very familiar voice, so I shouldn't have been surprised to hear it, but it made me jump all the same. I really hadn't expected to hear somebody speaking _right in my ear._

Mike was stood slightly to the side of me, dangerously close. He had a big Emmett-style smile on his face, but it didn't suit him in the slightest.

"Oh... Hi. Mike," I said awkwardly.

Mike sat in the seat Edward had been in it a minute ago, facing me completely. I glanced warily at the others on our table. Jess and Angela were distracted by a magazine, whereas Eric and Ben looked to be in a in-depth conversation about computer games.

"So... Yeah, I was just wondering if..." Mike paused thoughtfully, possibly waiting to see if I was listening. Politely, I turned back to look at him. "I-If you wanted to hang out Friday night..?"

Oh, my gosh. How was I meant to answer that? I didn't like the sound of this. Hanging out with a boy... totally foreign to me. Sure, I hung out with Edward all the time and _he _was a boy, but that was just Edward. It wasn't like Mike and I were really close friends, and I worried that "hanging out" meant something different to him than it did to me. And his version was scary – a million times scarier than starting Middle School.

I decided to play dumb, and pretended I thought he meant something else.

"Sure. Sounds fun," I said warily. "All of us: me, you, Jess, Angela, Ben, Eric, Alice and Edward."

Mike opened his mouth, then snapped it shut again(which made him look like a goldfish, by the way). I instantly felt guilty, but I knew it would upset him more if I came up with a lame excuse. I was a terrible liar and he'd see through me easily.

"Is your place okay then? Friday?" I questioned, trying to keep my tone light and level.

"Sure," he replied, smiling at me despite everything. I felt even guiltier.

I gulped back the ugly guilt. "Great. I'm looking forward to it." I wasn't. I really, really wasn't.

*

We'd all agreed to meet at Mike's house at 7 on Friday night. At lunch on Thursday, when Angela had innocently asked what we would be doing, a huge grin had appeared on Mike's face.

"I've got some ideas. Don't worry, it'll be fun."

I must have looked worried, because at the time Edward had squeezed my hand under the table. I'd felt better instantly.

Dad dropped me off at 7.15, because there'd been a bit of a crisis at dinner. Typically, Charlie had burnt the pasta _twice _before he eventually served it up. If my father's cooking skills didn't improve soon, I'd surely be destined for a lifetime of unpunctuality.

"Bella! Where have you been? I was starting to think you weren't going to come..." Mike greeted me.

"Sorry. My dad's hopeless at cooking." I said it like it was a perfectly acceptable explanation. Mike shot me a confused look, but I didn't bother to explain.

Mike lead me into his living room. It was quite large, but homely. Eric, Ben, Angela, Jess, Alice and Edward were sat on the floor in a circle in the center of the room.

"We're going to play truth or dare," Mike explained. Truth or dare..? He motioned for me to sit down, and I did so – next to Edward. He shot me a reassuring grin; he knew me so well.

Mike produced a bottle and settled down in between Eric and I. He placed the bottle in the center of our small circle.

"Okay. You guys all ready for the most nail-biting game of truth or dare you've ever played?" Mike warned. I didn't like the sound of that; I had yet to play truth or dare properly, and I'd just discovered that my first experience would be "the most nail-biting ever." That couldn't be good.

Holding the bottle by his fingertips, he suddenly spun it around in a circle. It landed on Jessica.

Jess bit her lip, half smiling.

"Okay, Jess. Truth or day?"

She paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Dare."

"I've got the perfect dare," Mike grinned evilly. "I'm going to mix up loads of stuff, and you _have _to drink it."

Jessica's lip trembled. "What kind of stuff?"

Alice shook her little head. "It's a surprise," she insisted. "Besides... it's probably best if you _don't _know_."_

Jessica looked like she regretted her decision. I decided that if the bottle landed on me, I'd chose truth.

While Jess waited in the living room, the rest of us ran to the kitchen to create the dare-worthy drink. Mike chose most of the ingredients, with the odd suggestion from Eric and Ben. Edward, Alice, Angela and I kept quiet.

The finished product consisted of milk, pineapple juice, a drop of vinegar, orange squash, a minuscule amount of Mr Newton's beer, and a small droplet of red wine.

"Ew, that's disgusting!" Alice shuddered.

I had to agree; the mixture looked utterly repulsive. Poor Jess.

We returned to the living room.

"One, two, three!" We chanted as Jessica drank the horrible liquid.

"Eurgh!"

"You have to drink it, Jess!" Mike commanded. "Or, you'll get a forfeit and that will be even worse!"

Jessica pinched her nose, before drinking the rest of the liquid.

"That," she gasped, "was absolutely the most disgusting thing I've ever drank in my whole _life."_

We all cheered for her, and Jessica couldn't resist curtsying dramatically.

Next, the bottle pointed towards Angela. She chose truth – a sensible move, in my opinion.

"I've got an idea!" Jess announced. "You have to tell us – truthfully – who you want to kiss the _most, _out of everyone in this room." Her eyes glittered devilishly, and I mentally took back that "poor Jess" comment from just a few moments ago.

Angela's mouth fell open, shocked. "But-"

"No buts. You have to do that, or the forfeit," Mike ordered.

I changed my mind – I would definetly be choosing dare if the bottle pointed to me. Drinking some ridiculous mixture? No where _near _as bad as having to tell seven other people who you'd most like to kiss – especially when _that person _was in the room with you.

What if I had been asked that question? Who would I choose? My answer is easy, though I hate to admit it. Out of the everyone in this room, I'd most like to kiss Edward. Honestly? Out of everyone I _knew_, I'd most like to kiss Edward. I'd... kind of had a crush on him for a while. Just a little one – I mean, who wouldn't? He was so perfect. He was gorgeous... And he was also my best friend; he'd never want to kiss me back. There was know way he would ever like me like that.

"Well, I guess..." Angela's voice bought me back into reality. We all watched her carefully as she dropped her head to the floor and whispered. "Ben."

A few gasps filled the room as we all stared at Ben. He looked totally surprise - but also... pleased. So Ben liked Angela too? Aw; at least someone could get a happy ending.

"Really?" Ben asked shyly, smiling straight at Angela.

Angela nodded carefully, smiling too.

"_Aw," _Jess, Alice and I cooed.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Alright! Enough with the lovey-dovey talk. Spin the bottle, Mike."

So Mike spun it, and almost predictably, it landed on me.

"Bella!" He grinned. "Truth or dare?"

That was easy. "Dare." I wasn't brave enough to admit to my true feelings.

"I've got one!" Jess said. "You have to _kiss -"_

KISS?

No. No no no no. Not that, anything but that... I've never kissed anyone before! And I'm _not _planning on having my first kiss infront of everybody! No. Please say I'm dreaming, please, please, please...

I watched Jess as she skimmed her eyes over everyone in the room. I could almost see her thought process; it was written all over her face. Mike? _No way! _It was amazingly obvious that Jessica had a _huge _crush on Mike – to everyone except Mike, of course. Jess wasn't going to let anyone kiss him. Ben? No. Jess wouldn't be so mean as to get her best friend's newly-exposed crush to kiss somebody else. Eric? Eurgh. I watched her face screw up in disgust. Just don't even go there. No way. So that only leaves...

Edward. He was the only one left. Jess smiled. "Bella, we dare you to kiss _Edward."_

A chorus of gasps erupted around the room.

My whole body froze. Had Edward ever kissed anybody? I didn't know. I knew loads of girls fancied him, but he never seemed to show a preference... He never seemed interested.

I turned my head, painfully slowly, to look at Edward. He scooted closer to me, as close as possible.

"Don't worry, Bella," he whispered, low enough so that only the two of us could here.

I shouldn't be worried. This was _Edward. _He always looked after me. Always always always.

He's the only person I would ever want to share my first kiss with, now and forever. So here goes...

Slowly and deliberately, Edward cupped my face in his hands. Silently, he asked for permission with his eyes.

I nodded a tiny nod, and Edward leaned forward until our noses were close enough to touch. He paused there for a moment.

And then, Edward pressed his lips to mine.

I don't know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't _this. _It was just so perfect, yet so natural. And it was like nothing else mattered: it was just Edward and I.

Eventually, we parted our lips and pulled away from each other. I looked up at the others from under my eyelashes.

They were staring at the two of us – all six of them! They'd all watched our first kiss... crazy. Jess and Angela gave each other a knowing smile I didn't understand. I blushed betroot, and hid my face behind my curtain of brown hair.

I felt Edward fidget awkwardly at the side of me. "Are you going to spin the bottle or not, Newton?"

*

"Bella, your Dad's hear. He's waiting outside," Mike announced.

"Okay," I replied, standing up to say my goodbyes.

After my dare, the game had promptly continued. Ben got dared to kiss Angela, and I had glanced at Edward from underneath my lashes. In reply, he'd smiled my favorite crooked smile, and I had smiled back.

"Bye, everyone," I called.

"See you, Bell!" They chorused.

Alice stood up, and hugged me tightly. I had been afraid to look at her since my dare... would she mind me kissing her brother?

But now, she was beaming. I gave her a quizzical look, knowing she'd understand my fears. She was my best girl friend, after all. She could read me like a book.

Alice simply shook her head, and gave me a knowing smile. "See you later, Bells."

Edward stood up to join us. "Bye, Bella." That trademark crooked smile of his reappeared.

"Goodbye, Edward," I said, and I couldn't resist smiling at the memory from earlier.

After thanking Mike, I left the house and climbed into Dad's police cruiser.

"You seem happy. What are you smiling about?" He teased.

"Nothing," I insisted, trying to sound authentic.

Charlie chuckled. "Nothing," he repeated. "Of course."

So much had happened tonight – it was the very furthest thing from nothing. But I had a feeling that in the very near future things were going to change even more - and I couldn't decide if that was a good thing, or not...

* * * * *

_**AN: **Sorry it took me so long to update, but I kept changing this chapter lol. But it's improved a lot now._

_Okay. So while editing this chapter, I celebrated PADA's 10th review. Yeah, I know that's not a lot but it is to me LOL. So I had to thank all the loveeeely people who have reviewed so far:_

_mouse555, PINKIZLIFE101, puasluoma, jess 'twilight matrix', and VampireNight. Don't know if you're all still reading but thanks just in case._

_Random Twilightness? One of my best friends has always HATED Twilight, but myself and her mum have got her to LOVE it now. Bad news? She's Team Jacob, and I'm Team Edward, but at least I have someone to see Eclipse with now!_

_Still looking forward to that dentist visit with Dr Cullen too :) LOL._

_Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW._

_Also, check out my other Twilight fanfic. It's called Fearless and features Hollywood actor Edward, and English Lit student Bella :) So if you're waiting for PADA Bella & Edward to grow up ASAP, you might enjoy it. It's "very sweet" - or so I've been told..._

_Thank you,_

_Love Tayla :) x _


	6. Just Friends

**PREMIER AMOUR, DERNIER AMOUR  
**

_**AN: **Welcome to Chapter 6 of the fluffiest story on Fanfiction! Well, probably not, but you know...  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_**Chapter Playlist: **The Only Exception - Paramore_

_Thank you. Happy reading..._

_* * * * *_

**EDWARD'S POV**

My first kiss was with my best friend, Bella Swan, when I was twelve. Truthfully, I had had a crush on her for a while... She was just so different from the other girls. She was the coolest person I knew, and she didn't even have to try. Not that she would believe that, of course.

I didn't really know what to think after that kiss. Would it effect our friendship? Bella would never think of me the same way as I thought of her, I was pretty certain of that. We were just friends – always have been, always will be.

So when I saw her the day after the party, I smiled at her like usual and the kiss was never mentioned again.

Was that the worst mistake I would ever make in my whole entire life?

*****

I swear, I've grown up a _lot _in the last three years. I'm fifteen now. Obviously, things are going to be different.

Some things never change, though. I still spend my weekends with my twin sister and older brother. I still play the piano for my mother because it makes her smile. I'm still _trying _to teach my dad to play the guitar, just not succeeding. I guess Dr. Carlisle can't be good at everything though, right?

Most importantly, my childhood best friend is still my best friend today. I'm always going to be there for Bella, and she's always going to be there for me. No matter what.

Things do change though... I've got a girlfriend now. Tanya. She's a sophomore – a year older than me – and everyone thinks she's the prettiest girl in the school. I don't know what she sees in me, but it's been two months now. Exactly. Tanya kept bringing this fact up, so I presumed she wanted to celebrate it or something. But how do you celebrate a two month anniversary? I wasn't really an expert on the subject.

I patiently waited for her to arrive at school, leaning against Emmett's Jeep Wrangler. Same as every day. Alice and Emmett had both disappeared inside ages ago.

It was pretty easy to spot Tanya's car, once she eventually arrived (there wasn't any other pink convertibles in the Forks High car park). I went to open her car door for her.

"Hey, Edward," she grinned at me, standing up to wrap her arms around my neck. She leaned forward to kiss me.

It was times like this when I had sudden flashbacks of _that night - _the night that Bella and I shared our first kiss. I don't have a clue why – Bella and Tanya are so different. Bella's brunette, whereas Tanya is strawberry blond. Bella smelt sweet and girly, yet Tanya had an overwhelmingly perfumed scent. That made me wonder even more _why _I was comparing them... and my answer always made me feel disgustingly guilty.

So, like the coward I am, I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and kissed Tanya back.

When she pulled away, she held up a finger, cautioning me to wait. She pulled a pale pink envelope out of her bag, along with a present wrapped in crisp pink paper.

"Happy Two Month Anniversary, Eddiekins!" she announced suddenly, flashing me a huge smile and placing the gift and the envelope in my hands.

I mirrored her expression. "Thank you, Tanya." She watched me unwrap them, an excited expression on her face.

I opened the card first. Printed on the front were the words: "_Happy Two Month Anniversary to my boyfriend."_ Where did she buy this card? Do shops _actually _sell two month anniversary cards?_(__**AN: **__My apologies to Edward and all readers... I have no clue whether shops sell two month anniversary cards or not). _I couldn't find an appropriate one, so made her one instead. I read the inside of the card, then smiled at her.

"Thank you, Tanya," I said simply. "It's really lovely." 

She giggled. "Glad you like it. Now, open your present!"

I ripped through the shiny pink paper, revealing a silver photo frame. It had been personalized with the words, _"Tanya and Edward" _and held a picture of the two of us inside.

"Do you like it?" she gushed, somehow managing to bite her lip and smile at the same time.

"Of course," I assured her. "I love it. Thank you." I pressed my lips to her forehead.

She seemed pleased with my answer. "Good," she announced, followed by a short, expectant silence.

She was waiting for her own anniversary present. Of course. Bella had always been against me buying her things – even for birthdays or Christmases – but Tanya loved getting gifts.

I was doing it again. Comparing them. It was understandable, though, right? I mean, apart from my mother and sister, they were the two most important girls in my life. It's completely normal for me to notice their similarities and – more commonly – differences.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Cullen._

I shook my head, shaking the thoughts away with them, and presented Tanya with her card and gift.

She let out an excited squeak as she reached for the present first. Quickly, she unwrapped it, then stared at the object thoughtfully.

It was a CD of my compositions. I'd written every song and recorded myself playing them on the piano. At first, I had been unsure of what to give Tanya, but I was pretty proud of myself when I came up with this idea. It was thoughtful, sweet, romantic... Well, at least those were the words Alice had used.

"What is it?" she asked after a while, shooting me a quizzical look.

"It's a CD off all my compositions. All the songs I've written so far are on there."

Pause. "Oh." She flipped the CD over, where I had written the track listing.

Another pause. "It look great, Edward. I'll play it later." She placed it in her bag, then turned back to me, a wary expression on her face. "Is... Is that -"

"What?"

She shook her head, shooting me a cute smile. "Nothing. Thank you - really."

"You haven't opened the card yet," I reminded her.

"Oh. Yes." She sounded pleased by this revelation and suddenly relaxed.

I watched her expression carefully as she took in my home-made card. It had taken me practically a millennia to complete, but I wanted it to be perfect for Tanya.

I sensed that something was wrong. Tanya was looking at the card cautiously, her lips slanted into a pout.

She sighed once before looking at me again. "Thanks, Edward. It's lovely. Home-made, right? Cute."

I exhaled in relief as Tanya placed the card into her bag, presuming "cute" was good.

I took her hand and we walked into school, side-by-side.

*

Tanya joined me in the cafeteria, just as I was searching for a table.

I spotted Bella, sitting with her back to us.

"Over here." I nodded towards the otherwise empty table.

Tanya followed my eyesight to where Bella sat, then frowned. "But... Edward. We sat with Bella _yesterday. _Can't we sit with some of my friends today?" Her bottom lip jutted outwards, and her eyes widened. She _did _look cute, but she also looked hilariously ridiculous. I resisted laughing, only allowing myself to smirk. I didn't want to upset her.

"We sat with the cheerleading squad all last week, Tanya," I reminded her. "And Bella's sat all on her own."

Tanya wrinkled her nose. "Fine." 

"Thanks." I don't know why I felt the need to thank her, but I did. Why should I have to say thank you to my girlfriend, just because she let us sit with my best friend?

I walked up behind Bella – with Tanya following my shadow uncertainly – and poked her back.

"Hey!" 

I chuckled. "Hey, Bells."

"Oh, hi Edward," she smiled authentically, before automatically looking behind me. Searching for Tanya. Tanya tended to be whereas I was nowadays – except from in class, of course.

"Hello, Tanya," Bella said. She always spoke to my girlfriend like that. Almost formally, in a sophisticated way. I had two suggestions as to why she did this: either Bella thought she was better than Tanya, or she wanted to seem more mature in front of her. The first idea sounded very unlike Bella... but surely the second couldn't be true either?

"Hi." Tanya sounded practically bored. _Already._

I sat down in between the two of them, and causally reached for my sandwich.

"Are you coming to our place tonight, Bell?" I wondered, before taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Sure," she grinned. "It'll be fun."

I smiled at her at the same time Tanya tensed. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her body stiffening.

She wasn't... jealous? Was she? I seriously don't understand the female mind.

Bella was my best friend. Tanya knew that – she knew that I'd chosen to be with _her. _

"Would you like to join us, Tanya?" I asked gently, not wanting her to feel left out – however ridiculous her qualms may be.

She perked up immediately. "Of course. Sounds _great." _Her eyes were suddenly shining as she smiled sweetly at Bella.

Bella was Tanya watching cautiously.

"That's okay with you, right Bella?" I asked, desperate to patch up the relationship between the three of us. This was my best friend and my girlfriend I was talking about - I didn't want to see either get hurt.

Bella bit her lip. "It's fine," she amended, trying for a smile, though I would swear I could see tears in her eyes.

I kept my gaze on her for longer than necessary, my eyes asking unspoken questions. She only nodded.

"Great." My voice didn't sound as if anything was _'great.' _It was weak and worried unsure.

I was desperate to patch up the relationship between the three of us, but it was impossible. This was my best friend and my girlfriend I was talking about – _somebody _was going get hurt.

* * * * *

_**AN: **Funny story... when I was writing about Edward comparing Tanya and Bella, I kept putting lines like "and kissed Bella." I was like NO! He's kissing Tanya for now, Tayla! I'm just as confused as poor Edward._

_News? Still anxiously waiting for Eclipse, of course! But I went to see Remember Me the other week, which I LOVED, although it made me cry. AND CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THE SHORT SECOND LIFE OF BREE TANNER IS RELEASED! Extremely excited! Yay, Stephenie Meyer!_

_That's about it. Please review, you know I love them, right?!_

_Thank you,_

_Love Tayla :) x _


	7. Different

**PREMIER AMOUR, DERNIER AMOUR  
**

_**AN: **Just thought I'd let you know, there's no ridiculously-huge year-jump between chapters this time :)!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_**Chapter Playlist: **Love Drunk – Boys Like Girls (because I've had that song in my head for the last two days and love them!)_

_Thank you. Happy reading..._

**BELLA'S POV**

Tanya Denali. She was sixteen; she was popular; and – worst of all – she was stunningly beautiful. That's the type of girl Edward deserved, not boring, little old me.

I was stupid to even consider the idea of Edward and I, the night after our first kiss. I had laid in bed that night, unable to drift into sleep, wondering if maybe we could be more than just friends. But in the daylight hours, the ugly truth dawned on me. Some people were destined to be the pretty girlfriend. Not me. I would be forever reduced to my place as the mousy best friend – second best to the strawberry blond girlfriend.

She was curled up next to Edward, tucked under his arm. I was sat on the other side of him. My body was angeled away from them, so that I was almost facing Tanya, and could see her smug expression peeking out from under the cover of Edward's arm.

Alice and Jasper sat together on the couch opposite. _They _weren't a couple officially, though they might as well be. They're always flirting, holding hands, and laughing – just like a couple, minus the kissing part.

Tanya was babbling about last night's cheer practice – I think she meant the story to be funny, but I didn't get the punchline at all. Jasper smiled politely, Alice let out a false giggle, and Edward positively burst out laughing, though I could tell his laugh was just as fake.

Alice and Jasper conveniently both excused themselves shortly after, much to my dismay. When Edward went to see them out, with Tanya shadowing him, I followed too.

"You can't leave me with Edward and Tanya!" I hissed in Alice's ear, while the others were saying their goodbyes. She looked at me innocently.

"Don't be silly, Bella. Edward's your best friend. And Tanya really is lovely, once you get to know her..."

"But it will be awkward -"

She cut me off. "This isn't the dark ages, honey. A guy a can hang out with his best friend and his girlfriend at the same time without awkwardness – _or _cat fights."

I sighed quietly. "I know, I know. I just … I just don't think Tanya likes me that much," I admitted, after checking Tanya's attention was taken by Edward and Jasper's conversation.

Alice patted my head understandingly, having to stand on her tiptoes to gain access.

"You know why, right?" I stared at her blankly, earning a frustrated sigh from Alice. "She's _jealous, _Bella. Think about it: you've known her boyfriend since you were babies; you know everything about one another; you're best friends. Obviously, she's going to envy you -"

"Alice? You ready to go?" Jasper was smiling, his eyes boring into hers. She blushed, smiling back knowingly.

"Sure. See you later, guys." She started to walk over to him, but I caught her arm, pulling her back to me.

"You're definitely not going back home like you said, Alice," I accused in a whisper.

Alice shrugged, looking guilty. "Not really home … just out. I've got places to go, people to see ..."

"With Jasper?" I murmured, too low for the others to hear.

"He asked me out!" She squealed, somehow managing to keep her excitement hushed. Edward, Jasper and Tanya eyed us, hiding in the corner, the three of them looking confused.

"I'm sorry, but you know I've liked him for ages and -" Alice continued, but I stopped her babbling.

"Alice, it's fine. Have a nice time." I tried not to sigh.

She grinned at me, wrapping me in her arms for a hug. "Thanks Bell," she whispered in my ear. "And everything will be fine with Edward and Tanya. Trust me, I should know. I'm good at predicting fashion trends, aren't I? I'm practically physic!" 

How had I guessed this evening would be? Awkward. And I was wrong, naturally.

It was a million times worse than that.

Edward and Tanya were sat on the couch together, again. I was sat opposite, on my own, now.

"And then when Edward realized that these boys had been flirting with me for the _entire game, _you should have seen his face! He kissed me _right in front them – _the look on their face was priceless! And these guys, they were Seniors - on the football team. Totally huge muscles and everything, but stuff like that doesn't faze my Edward." Tanya smiled smugly, and I relaxed, assuming she'd finished another pointless story. Unfortunately, she had to detail the other cheerleader's response too.

I stopped listening, instead focusing on the more important factor here: Edward. More importantly, my Edward versus Tanya's Edward. Because _my _Edward didn't make out with his girlfriend in front of the entire football team just to make some other guys jealous. Did he?

That's the terrible thing. I didn't even know anymore.

I studied Edward's still form. While Tanya was gesturing wildly and speaking over-expressively, Edward was a statue, uncomfortable with the whole situation.

As Tanya continued to drone on, I wondered idly if she was even acknowledging my presence. She only wanted someone to listen – or pretend to listen, in my case – to her gushing about how perfect and lovingly-protective her boyfriend is.

She didn't realize that with each word she uttered, a tiny part of me died inside. My hope died. Hope that maybe, just maybe, things might work out okay.

I should be so lucky...

"Jasper and I are officially dating!"

Alice was squealing so loudly, I had to hold the phone a few inches from my ear. I waited patiently for her to calm down, before replying.

"That's great, Alice!"

"I know, I know!" she giggled like the little girl she was at heart. "I've had a crush on him forever, since I was tiny. I just can't believe it. He was my first ever love, and now he's really my boyfriend. It's like something out of a romantic novel!"

I smiled tightly, wondering why her words stung me so. Who was my first love?

"I just had to tell you before anybody else," she explained. "Anyway, Jazz is taking me out. I have to get ready. I'll ring you tomorrow and let you know how everything went, okay?"

"Okay, Alice. See you."

"Bye, Bells!"

I hung up, and slumped back on my bed.

So that was that then. The last of us paired off. Alice and Jasper; Emmett and Rose; Edward and Tanya. And then me.

I couldn't help but think that this isn't the way it should be. Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose had always been best friends. So why couldn't the tradition follow for Edward and I? Why did nothing ever run smoothly when I was involved?

It was Saturday, the evening following the night at the Cullen's. I had done nothing productive all day – I couldn't even say that I'd done my homework or chores, because I finished them all early, at the beginning of the week. Was this how it was always going to be, now Edward and Alice both had busy love lives to juggle?

I jumped suddenly, at the sound of a small tapping sound. It sounded like a tiny rock hitting a window. Edward used to do that all the time. Throw a rock at my bedroom window, capturing my attention. Then he'd climb up the nearby tree trunk and through the open window, into my room. He would come late at night, when we were both meant to be in bed, and stay for hours, just talking.

But he hadn't done anything like that in a while now. Not in two months, to be exact. Not since he started dating Tanya.

"Bella!" Someone called my name in a hushed voice.

I couldn't help the radiant smile that appeared on my face, as I skipped across the room.

I opened the window and lent out of it, smirking.

Edward was stood in the dark, on the grass surrounding my house, a wide smile on his lovely face.

"May I come in?" he asked politely. I tried hard not to giggle, pretending to think it over carefully.

"I don't know," I mused. "I don't usually let High School boys climb through my window, mid-evening... But, for you, I'll make an exception."

I watched as Edward climbed the large tree and into my window, making it look effortless. He dusted himself off, before looking up at me with his signature crooked smile.

And I had to smile too, because there's nothing I love more than seeing Edward happy.

I'll have to remind myself of that next time jealousy gets the better of me.

"What brings you here?" I asked, sitting down on my bed and gesturing for him to join me.

He shrugged, leaning back against my headboard, and looking up at the ceiling.

"I just... I just realized that I haven't really spent a lot of time with you recently." He dropped his eyesight back to me, before looking upwards again quickly. "Well, I guess it's not that I haven't been spending time with you... It just feels that way, because when Tanya and her friends are around, you don't really act like _you."_

I bit my lip. That was probably true. I barely spoke when Tanya and her best friends, Kate, Carmen and Irina were around. They were all so brash and confident, it was a little intimidating.

"Well... You don't really act like yourself when you're with Tanya either, Edward," I challenged.

Edward's dark eyebrows pulled together. "Why would you say that?"

I sighed. "Edward. When you're with Tanya, or the cheerleaders, or the football team, you act _differently. _Maybe it's subconsciously, but it's like your analyzing every word, every move. I know you've always been a think-before-you-act person, but it's like you feel you _have _to be a certain way." I pouted sadly at the truth in those words.

Edward reached out to cup my cheek, and stared into my eyes.

"Bella," he whispered. "I know things are different. But I'm still me. I know I act differently, but I _honestly_ don't mean to. Tanya's older than I am, and I just want to … impress her, I guess."

I looked at my best friend with wide eyes, touched by his words.

"Edward. You don't need to impress anyone, okay?" I shrugged, before adding, "Just remember that."

Edward smiled at me, suddenly wrapping his arms around my back and pulling me onto his lap like he used to when we were younger.

"I'll remembered," he vowed with a grin, "If you remember, that no matter what – girlfriend or no girlfriend – you'll always be the most important thing in my life." He pressed his face into my shoulder, and whispered, "I'm sorry if I haven't made that clear recently."

"I'll remember," I promised, ignoring the last part of his sentence. I turned my head to see him and smiled. "Love you, Edward."

His expression mirrored mine. "Love you too, Bella." 

They were two words that had been exchanged between us a million times, and they didn't mean anything more than they did the last we said them. Because the 'I' in 'I love you' makes all the difference.

_**AN: **Thanks for being patient :) I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, please review and let me know!  
Short A/N today (for once) ... though I will say, I LOVE the new Eclipse trailer. It looks amazing, doesn't it?_

_Looking forward to reading your views on Chapter 7._

_Thank you,_

_Love Tayla :) x _


	8. Happy

**PREMIER AMOUR, DERNIER AMOUR**

_**AN:** We're on Chapter 8 already? Wow, time FLIES when you're reading, huh?_

_I'm so sorry that you've had to wait light-years for the update, but I hope it's worth it. Luckily, all my exams are finished for now, so updates should be more regular._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_**Chapter Playlist: **Ridin' Solo – Jason Derulo (LOVE this song. Jason Deruloooooo!:) And okay it's kind of old now, but I was listening to it when I started this chapter, yes – that's how long I've been writing this for :))_

_Thank you. Happy reading..._

**EDWARD'S POV**

Jacob Black.

He's infuriates me. We don't have anything in common.

Well, I suppose we have _one _thing in common.

Bella.

And because I'll do anything for Bella, here I was. _Sat barely a meter away from him._

Jacob was seventeen – two years older than Bella and I. His dad, Billy, had known Charlie Swan for years, so Bella and Jacob had known each other since they were babies. They had never been as close as the two of us, but sometimes Jacob would play with us at Charlie's house. We had never gotten along. Male rivalry, probably... We're both very protective of Bella...

We're in Bella's back garden, enjoying the rare Forks sunshine. Alice, Rosalie and Tanya were laying on beach towels, _trying – _but not succeeding – to sunbathe. Meanwhile, Jasper, Emmett, _Jacob, _and I sat lent against a tree trunk, listening to the music playing from Tanya's i Pod speaker. Every single track was of her favorite genre - super-sickly-bubblegum-pop. The type of music that made me shiver – _visibly. _Naturally, I was critical when it came to music.

Unable to listen to the boringly generalized song lyrics for a moment longer, I swiftly made my way into the house.

"Ed? Where are you going?" Tanya called, her pretty face screwing up in confusion.

"To find some _decent _music," I smirked, raising an eyebrow. Tanya's own brow furrowed.

"Excuse me?" She looked a little hurt. I cupped her cheek lightly, my eyes showing an emotion somewhere between amused and mocking.

"Seriously, Tanya, I need to give you some lessons in musical taste." I shot her my trademark crooked grin before turning back towards the house.

I followed the familiar trail towards Bella's room, taking in the family portraits, little ornaments and bad décor I'd seen a thousands times before.

Her bedroom door was open by just an inch, but I could still see her moving around.

She looked beautiful – she _always _looked beautiful. I always felt something when I thought that, though I tried to ignore it.

Her eyes met mine through the slither of a gap, and she smiled as if she was glad to see me. Bella always seemed glad to see me. Since we were little...

I swung the door open completely, and ruffled her brown curls. She pushed me away lightly.

"Hey! Don't touch my hair, Cullen!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you cared about your hair, Bells?" I chuckled, dismissing the idea immediately.

Bella's chocolate brown eyes turned solid, her pink lips forming an angry straight line. "Since _now."_

I smirked. Bella didn't care about trivial things like a tiny little hair being out of place. She wasn't one of _those _girls.

"You know that I can look pretty too, don't you?" she said suddenly, her voice raising slightly. "I can wear make-up, and fashionable clothes. I can do my hair nice." She shrugged her shoulders sarcastically and looked at me, her eyes wild. "Did you know that?"

My mouth opened in utter astonishment. "Bella -"

"Just because I'm not Tanya, or Irina, or Kate – or even Alice or Rose – well, that doesn't mean that I can't _try. _Just because I'm your best friend doesn't mean that I can't be more to someone else."

_Someone else_. The harsh words stung me like acid.

Bella shook her head, muttering something under her breath. She tried to stalk out of the room, but I caught her arm.

"Bella," I said in a small voice, "I didn't mean -"

She sighed, and her angry expression softened into a heartbreaking pout. "It doesn't matter, Edward... Just don't be surprised if..."

"Surprised?" I questioned in confusion. "Surprised if what...?"

Her one-word answer was short and unexplained, but it said everything.

"Jacob," Bella whispered, before vanishing out of the door.

Jacob and Bella?

No. Bella doesn't like Jacob. Not like that.

Does she?

"Bella!" I followed her to the top of the staircase, and my golden eyes bored into hers.

"You and Jacob... You're not … _dating - _are you?" The words came out wrong; just like earlier with the hair comment.

Bella made a _huff_ing sound. "Why would you say that?"

"No, no, I didn't mean..." I paused, struggling for the right words. "Do you _like_ him?"

Bella was silent.

"You can tell me, you know," I whispered, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "I know you're meant to tell this kind of thing to girl friends and everything, but you can trust me."

I watched her bite her lip.

"Bell," I said softly, cupping her chin. She closed her eyes.

"I don't know," she whispered so quietly it was barely audible. "But he's the only boy who's ever given me any attention – I think I _might."_

Her words made my chest ache. "I give you attention, Bella," I said in an almost inaudible voice.

She lifted her heavy lids, her eyelashes revealing those lovely chocolate orbs again. "You know what I mean, Edward," she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

I stared at the floor. "Do you think he likes you too?" 

"I don't know. I'm hardly an expert on these things... But I – I think so... Edward, how did you act around – around Tanya? Before you starting dating, I mean."

I thought back to those early days in our relationship, almost three months ago now. I hadn't really _known _her. Well, sure I knew her. Everyone knows Tanya Denali: the gorgeous sophomore every girl wants to be and every guy wants to be with. But I'd hardly uttered a word to her before that day – the day Jasper said that Tanya thought I was cute. The day he told me that I should ask her out. The day Emmett practically forced me to ask her out. The day that I somehow found the courage to do just that.

The day she said yes.

I took her to the cinemas in Seattle to see some rom-com movie. I _liked _her. She walked with her shoulders back and a smile on her face. She flirted with me and laughed at my terrible jokes and giggled when I dropped the popcorn all over the floor – not at _all _like me. But I always seem to turn into a clumsy, stuttering idiot around Tanya.

That's it. I'm nervous around her. I stumble because I'm trying so hard not to fall; trying not to fall in every way possible.

But does Jacob act that way around Bella?

I'm too angry with him to notice.

"I don't know, Bella. Guys act differently around girls they like. Sometimes they turn overconfident or cocky or show off."

Bella frowned. I wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

"If you see anything, though. Like him looking at me when he thinks no-one can see or something. Promise you'll tell me." She blushed, clearly feeling stupid.

I smiled. "Of course," I assured her, but for some reason, I was a little scared of what I _might_ see.

"Hey, Cullen." 

The voice was familiar, but it the voice's _tone _wasn't. Usually, when I heard this voice talking to me, it was more like an angry growl. This wasn't quite a greeting, but it certainly wasn't a growl.

Jacob was stood directly behind me. We were still in Bella's garden, though it was late evening now. The sky was midnight blue and a few stars lit up the sky like random pockets of light, alongside a bright full moon.

The others were all sat in a little circle at the very bottom of the garden, out of earshot.

"Jacob," I said simply, raising an eyebrow sceptically.

He cocked his head sarcastically at my reply, but otherwise ignored it. "You and Bella, you're pretty close – right?"

I paused for a moment, trying to read his expression. "She's my best friend," I responded eventually, and wondered why it sounded like a warning.

"... So you know her really well?"

"_Yes." _Where was he going with this conversation?

"But you're dating Tanya?"

I blinked, remembering mine and Bella's earlier conversation – the conversation I'd been trying very hard to forget.

But why? Bella liked him, and I wanted her to be happy – more than anything. Why couldn't I put aside my childish qualms for my best friends?

Deep down, I knew the answer, though I couldn't even admit it to myself. I would act this way whether the guy was Jacob, or Emmett, or Jasper, or _Mike Newton _(thank goodness it isn't Newton...) or even the nicest guy in the world. No-one was good enough for Bella – except maybe...

But I'm with Tanya now. And I'm happy... aren't I?

Of course.

And Bella deserves to be happy too.

"Yes," I said carefully, then paused, struggling for words.

"You like her, don't you," I said after a while, and silence filled the air.

Jacob nodded, and I sighed.

"Look after her, Jacob," I said in firm voice, my eyes focused on him as I slowly stood. "I mean it. You hurt her, and you've got me to answer to."

_**AN: **Well, what do you think? My other story, Fearless, is catching up to PADA in review terms. So lets see which story gets the most reviews, okay? :)_

_Oh, and I hope you like the direction the stories going in ;) don't worry though, it will be a Bella/Edward HEA :) _

_Thank you,_

_Love Tayla :) x_


End file.
